Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore !
by Faeyrr
Summary: Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, qui était cette fille qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer de son esprit ? Pourquoi le hantait-elle à ce point ? Il avait changé, ses compagnons avaient changés, tout avait changé… Aujourd'hui et pour la première fois, Peter Pan voulait grandir !
1. Un Destin Inacceptable !

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Alors voilà ceci est ma première fanfiction sur le fandom de Peter Pan ! Cela faisait assez longtemps que je voulais écrire dessus puisque ce merveilleux film d'animation à baigné mon enfance ! :)**_

 _ **Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Peter Pan n'avait pas fini avec Wendy, et c'est donc pour réparer cette injustice que je publie cette fanfic ! :D J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira ! En tout cas, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !**_

 _ **Cette histoire va commencer par le point de vue de Peter Pan, et il y aura quelques références au film Peter Pan, celui réalisé par P.J. Hogan. Un magnifique film que je vous conseille, mais même sans l'avoir vu, vous pourrez facilement comprendre cette fiction, pas de problèmes là-dessus ! ;)**_

 _ **Comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris, ça va tourner autour de la relation entre Peter et Wendy, mais tout ne saura pas rose non plus, il y aura du drame, je préfère vous prévenir ! x)**_

 _ **Sinon je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _Un Destin Inacceptable !_

« Et bientôt il va devenir un grand chef d'entreprise ! Il découvrira des gens venus du monde entier ! Il fréquentera des grandes écoles ! J'ai tellement hâte de voir sa renommée rayonner à travers toute l'Angleterre ! Je suis sûre qu'il fera la fierté de notre pays ! » sa voie insupportable bourdonnait à mes oreilles comme un affreux moustique qui viendrait voler à côté de vos tympans !

J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas écouter cette conversation pour le moins ennuyeuse et sans aucuns intérêts, mais mes oreilles ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de fonctionner. Je dû subir alors cette torture pendant encore une bonne heure avant que ma nourrice me ramène chez mes parents. Enfin ce que j'appelais mes parents étaient juste les personnes qui de par leur amour m'avaient donné la vie, mais rien de plus. Je ne me considérais pas comme leur fils.

Il était à peu près 16h lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol fraîchement nettoyé par la femme de ménage de ma demeure familiale.  
Ma gouvernante m'obligea à me déchausser avant de m'ordonner d'aller réviser dans ma chambre. Elle tenait absolument à ce que mes notes soient parfaites pour que mes parents puissent être fiers de moi. Pourtant ma vision des choses était si différente de la leur.

Etre enfin libre ! Sans toute cette pression sociale que l'on met sur le dos des familles pour qu'elles soient parfaites. D'autant plus que cette soi-disant perfection ne servait juste qu'à embellir leur égo et exercer sur les autres personnes un rejet et un dégout de leur être. Comment vivre dans un pareil monde ? Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ?

J'en avais assez de réviser et encore réviser, les cours étaient pourtant d'une facilité déconcertante pour moi, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me bourrer le cerveau comme cela, je m'accordai alors un peu de répit. Lorsque j'étais dans ma chambre, j'avais l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait m'arriver, d'être dans une sorte de monde parallèle que je n'aurais souhaité quitter pour rien au monde. J'étais emporté dans un Univers fabuleux et remplis de magie, où tout devient possible. Même les rêves les plus fous et inimaginables prenaient vie !

Mais ma gouvernante qui se prénomme Kate ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière puisqu'elle me rappela très vite à l'ordre !

« Tu crois que les petits garçons de ton âge font ce genre de choses ? Tu n'es plus dans le monde des enfants, il faut que tu penses à grandir un peu ! Je te confisque ce jouet pour le moment ! Quand tu auras appris tes cours par cœur, tu pourras y jouer. »

Grandir, grandir, toujours grandir ! Ce mot provoquait chez moi une horrible douleur mentale. Il était prononcé de telle manière qu'il sonnait pour moi comme la lame d'une guillotine. Un choc si puissant et dévastateur que quoi que vous puissiez faire, vous n'auriez aucunes chances de vous en sortir vivant…

Je la regardais le plus méchamment possible, mais c'était peine perdue, elle avait toujours réussi à avoir le dessus sur moi. Je m'avançai alors sans âme dans le salon, il était fait de murs blancs et décoré par des têtes d'animaux empaillés. Cela me donnait toujours la chair de poule quand je passais devant eux. Je m'assis alors sur notre table faite de chêne, et commença alors à relire mes cours.

Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où j'ai failli m'endormir devant, les heures en classes étaient bien longues et peu captivantes, alors quand enfin je pouvais rentrer à la maison, il fallait que ma nurse me rabâche ces pages à apprendre une fois de plus.

Quand enfin mon calvaire était fini, je me précipitai tout heureux vers la pièce de mes rêves quand tout coup, Kate me barrait une fois de plus le passage. Mais j'étais tellement heureux de retrouver mes héros de jeux que je décidai alors de courir vers ma chambre avant qu'elle ne m'attrape. Malheureusement elle ne se laissa pas devancer et m'agrippât par le col de mon chemisier.

« NOOOOOOON ! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! » criai-je !

« Dès que tu auras fini tes gammes ! »

« Mais tu m'avais dit que dès que j'aurai terminé les cours, je pourrai aller dans ma chambre ! »

« C'est vrai, mais tu ne t'aies pas encore suffisamment entrainé au piano ! Je te rappelle que tu vas jouer devant tous les parents à l'école ! Devant des gens de la haute bourgeoisie, il faut faire bonne figure ! »

« JE M'EN FICHE ! JE M'EN FICHE ! JE M'EN FICHE ! » hurlais-je encore et encore dans l'espoir qu'elle capitule.

Mais c'était peine perdue puisqu'elle me jeta sans aucune retenue dans une pièce sombre et froide…

« Quand tu seras enfin devenu raisonnable, tu pourras sortir ! » me lança-t-elle de l'autre côté de la porte.

J'avais peur, très peur…. Je n'aimais pas le noir… j'avais l'impression d'être mort, je ne voyais plus rien, tout avait disparue, plus rien n'existait autour de moi…  
Mais d'un autre côté, cette punition avait quelque chose de positif puisque j'en profitais pour rejoindre mon pays imaginaire, ce merveilleux endroit où aucun adulte ne viendrait me casser les pieds ! Où les gens n'attendront rien de moi ! Un endroit… où je pourrai être libre ! Libre de me rouler dans la boue, libre de casser la vaisselle, libre de sauter partout comme un kangourou, libre de me raconter des histoires, libre de manger tout ce que je veux, libre de tout faire ! TOUT !

Je m'imaginai alors combattre un vieux pirate qui sentait le poisson pourri, faire la rencontre de sirènes. Je rêvais de pouvoir voler aussi! Ne plus être soumis à la force gravitationnelle de la Terre ! Aller sur la lune, rencontrer des extraterrestres, des dragons, des licornes….  
Un nombre infini de possibilités m'attendaient ! J'étais dans une sorte de bulle dont je ne voulais pas en sortir. Un instant magique dans lequel je pouvais être le héros de ma propre histoire !

Pourtant l'ouverture brutale de la porte me fit revenir bien durement à ma triste réalité… Ma nurse était là, en face de moi, avec son insupportable sourire aux lèvres…  
Je me décidai alors à sortir, mes pas étaient lents et très lourds… Je m'assis sans aucune grâce devant ce magnifique piano blanc qui avait dû couter les yeux de la tête…

Mon professeur de musique arriva peu de temps après que je me sois entrainé, il s'assit à mes côtés et commença à me faire réviser le solfège. C'était une pratique tellement ennuyeuse… Je m'amusais bien à produire divers sons avec ce piano, je n'avais pas besoin d'une partition pour pouvoir jouer !

Aussi long soit-il, j'ai dû suivre le cour, comme tous les mercredis. Puis le soir, mes parents arrivèrent, mon père était exténué du travail… Et ma mère comme chaque soir, elle revenait de ses soirées ridicules avec ses amies, où les gens ne se faisaient une place que par leur compte en banque et leur notoriété. Ma mère y vantait les mérites d'un fils dont elle ne s'occupait même pas ! Elle disait que les contacts étaient très importants dans ce monde et qu'il fallait se faire bien voir.

Elle prenait aussi des cours de danse, cour auquel elle accordait une importance supérieure à la mienne… Elle rentrait tous les soirs un peu plus tôt que mon père, et préparait un bon feu en l'attendant. Elle se changeait en tenue du soir et accompagnait souvent son mari à ses soirées mondaines. Les rares fois où elle daignait me faire la conversation, c'était juste pour savoir ma progression dans les cours de piano et à l'école. Le reste l'importait peu. Si jamais un jour je me retrouvais mort, je suis certains que sa seule préoccupation est qu'il faudrait faire un autre garçon pour assurer la succession de son mari !

Comme chaque soir, je mangeais seul avec ma nourrice, mais elle préparait des repas tellement bons que pour le coup je n'avais pas trop à me plaindre. La nuit était donc pour moi le meilleur moment, mais dans mon lit, quelques secondes avant de m'endormir, j'espérais toujours au plus profond de moi-même que ma mère viendrait me faire un tendre bisou pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. J'attendais donc inlassablement ce moment qui n'arrivait pourtant jamais… c'est comme regarder l'horizon qui recule au fur et à mesure que l'on avance…

Le sommeil me prit alors dans ses bras, et je me laissai emporter vers le pays imaginaire…

* * *

Je suis là en face d'un terrible capitaine de pirate aux yeux marron et avec un ridicule chapeau surmonté de plumes rouges. Il était vêtu d'un manteau également rouge, et un crochet venait prendre la place de sa main gauche. Il possédait des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, bouclés et long qui flottaient au vent. Sa moustache suivait le même mouvement.

De mon côté, je me retrouvais avec une tenue pour le moins étrange, un collant vert moulant, surmonté d'une tunique d'un vert un peu plus clair et qui laissait entrevoir mes bras nues, me servait de vêtement. Ma tenue venait se parfaire avec un chapeau vert également, et surmonté d'une plume rouge vif. Nous étions sur le pont d'un bateau plutôt grand. Il y avait des tonneaux un peu partout, sûrement remplis de vin rouge.

Je regardais ce capitaine que je croyais avoir déjà vu, et je pouvais lire de la haine dans ses yeux, ainsi que l'envie de me tuer. Mais cela ne me faisait nullement peur, épée en main, je savais pertinemment ce que je devais faire.

« Présomptueux et insolant enfant, prépare-toi à affronter ton destin ! » me dit-il en me pointant avec sa lame.

« Avant prend ça ! » lui rétorquais-je en fonçant sur lui ! Nos épées s'entrechoquèrent plusieurs fois, chacun de nous esquivait avec assurance les coups de notre adversaire.

Il fit des pirouettes pour échapper à mon épée, mais j'avais l'avantage de voler pour parvenir à mes fins.

Quand tout à coup, plusieurs pirates arrivèrent en me pointant de leur sabre, j'étais perdu ! Mais ce capitaine cria à ses hommes « Laissez-le ! Il est à moi ! »

Il fonça sur moi aussi vite que l'éclair, je puis cependant réussir à partir à temps, je balançais mon épée dans sa direction mais il réussit à esquiver mon coup au dernier moment, mon épée se retrouva donc coincer dans un poteau de bois. Mais j'esquivai son coup par un habile salto arrière avant de décrocher mon arme pour reprendre de plus belle notre combat.

J'étais dans une posture pour le moins inconfortable, je pris alors mon envol pour lui échapper, il semblait très furieux de cet acte. Je le regardais alors en souriant pour le narguer. Mais je n'aurais sans doute pas dû faire ça puisqu'il réussit à prendre une fée en vol pour l'agiter au-dessus de sa tête. La poussière de cette fée se déversa sur lui et il finit par me rejoindre dans les airs.

« Tu aimes voler ? On va voler ! » lui lançais-je sans avoir peur.

Notre combat se continua dans les airs, les figures aériennes et les coups d'épée se multipliaient.

« Pas mal pour un vieil homme. » lui dis-je dans un fou rire.

« Je sais ce que tu es ! » me dit-il en tentant de reprendre le dessus sur moi.

« Je suis le meilleur de tous les temps ! » dis-je dans un élan de confiance de moi.

« Tu es une tragédie. » me répondit-il avant que je le balance avec force sur le mat de son bateau grâce à mon pied. Il mit un peu de temps à se relever, je profitais donc de ce moment pour lui porter le coup fatal, je levai mon épée, mais tout à coup il me dit :

« Elle allait te quitter ! » je m'arrêtai alors brusquement ! Cette phrase avait provoqué en moi un élan de désespoir. Comme si toutes mes forces m'avaient abandonnées. Mais que m'arrivait-il ?

« Ta précieuse Wendy…. Elle te quittait ! » continua-t-il de plus belle.

Pendant ce temps, j'étais comme paralysé. Mais qui est cette Wendy dont il parle ? Je ne connais pas cette fille…

« D'ailleurs pourquoi resterait-elle ? Qu'as-tu à lui offrir ? »

Bon sang mais pourquoi je réagi à ses mots ? Pourquoi me font-ils autant souffrir ? Quel est ce vide dans mon cœur ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

« Tu n'es… qu'une esquisse ! » continua-t-il avant de se jeter sur moi. Je réussi cependant à parer son coup de justesse en le bloquant avec mon épée.

« Elle préfère grandir plutôt que de rester près de toi ! »

J'étais immobile, ces paroles m'avaient fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le dos… Il me mit un gros coup de pied, et je fis plusieurs pirouettes en arrière avant de tomber brutalement sur le mat du bateau.

Le temps que je comprenne qu'il m'avait touché, il s'était rapproché et continuait de me parler.

« Jetons un regard furtif dans le futur ! »

Arrête, arrête de me parler, s'il te plait ! Pourquoi ça me blesse autant ? Je ne connais pas cette fille bon sang ! Je n'en ai rien à faire des autres ! Seul moi m'importe ! Je ne la connais pas ! Je ne la connais pas ! Stop arrêtez !

Je tente alors me m'enfuir, les mains vers l'avant, je fends les airs avec agilité. Mais il me rattrape très rapidement et tire mon pied droit avec sa main, et ainsi, m'envoie violement de nouveau sur le même mât…

« Est-ce la ravissante Wendy ? Elle est dans la chambre des enfants ! La fenêtre est fermée ! » continua-t-il !

Je me jette alors à corps perdu sur lui. N'en pouvant plus de ces paroles horribles !

« Je vais l'ouvrir ! » lui criai en lui assénant un coup d'épée qu'il réussit à parer sans aucunes difficultés. Nous étions tous les deux dans les airs, épée contre épée, nous étions assez proches, je pouvais sentir son souffle me balayer le visage. Ses yeux étaient effrayants !

« Mais à la fenêtre il y a des barreaux ! » me murmura-t-il dans un horrible sourire !

« Je l'appellerai en hurlant ! »

« Elle ne t'entend pas ! »

« Non ! »

« Elle ne te vois pas ! »

« Wendy ! »

« Elle a oublié jusqu'à ton existence ! »

« Arrête s'il te plait, tais-toi ! » hurlais-je n'y tenant plus ! Mais il me frappa violement et je m'écrasai lourdement sur le pont du bateau. Le temps s'est arrêté, je n'entends plus rien, je ne vois plus rien…

J'ai mal, terriblement mal… mais pas vraiment physiquement, j'ai mal au cœur… à cause de cette fille que je ne connais pas… J'y semble intimement attaché, et je ne sais pourquoi… Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues rougies à cause du froid, je ne sens plus rien et j'ai l'impression que la Terre s'arrête de tourner…

« Qu'est-ce donc que j'aperçois ? Il y en a un autre… à ta place ! Et cet autre, ça s'appelle un mari ! » me hurla-t-il avant de me porter le coup fatal !

* * *

« NOOOOOOON ! » je me réveillai en hurlant, trempé de sueur. Je me trouvais pourtant dans mon lit, au chaud. Je ne comprends pas, ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Il allait l'air si réel pourtant…

Je vis alors que quelques gouttes venaient perlés mes joues, je les enlevai du revers de ma main gauche avant d'aller me débarbouiller dans la salle de bain.

Ma gouvernante arriva à ce moment-là pour me demander si tout allait bien, je lui menti en lui répondant que oui. C'était de toute façon la meilleure des réponses, puisqu'elle aurait été surprise si je lui avais répondu le contraire. Les garçons de la haute société comme moi ont le devoir de toujours se montrer fort et bienveillant. Je ne dois pas pleurer !  
Elle repartie soulagée et me dit qu'il fallait que je me dépêche de me préparer pour aller à l'école.

L'école… j'aurais préféré mourir dans mon rêve que d'y aller… c'était le pire endroit au monde… je n'avais aucuns amis… Juste des connaissances avec qui je parlais pour me faire bien voir, comme tout le monde dans ce genre de milieu, tous des hypocrites qui viennent te chanter tes louanges alors qu'ils n'en pensent pas un mot.  
Les instituteurs nous mettaient une pression phénoménale pour que nos notes soient excellentes et que notre attitude soit parfaite.

Le soir venu, quand ma nurse venait me chercher, nous passions toujours devant le même parc qui abritait des jeunes de mon âge, mais pas du même niveau social.  
Je les vis jouer aux pirates, ils avaient si heureux, leur sourire illuminaient leur visage d'ange, et cela leur donnait une telle beauté. J'étais fasciné par tant d'insouciance du monde des enfants. Ils étaient sur un petit nuage, et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour aller les rejoindre.

Tout à coup, l'un deux tomba par terre, les autres s'étaient alors précipité à son chevet pour venir l'aider à se relever… je trouvais ça incroyable ! Si jamais cela m'étais arrivé, tout le monde se serait sûrement moqué de moi, et j'aurai perdu en notoriété dans mon école…  
Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, je les enviais tellement ! Je voulais être à leur place, je voulais jouer avec eux !

Mais je suivais silencieusement mon bourreau sans jamais ouvrir une seule fois la bouche… Je subissais passivement mon destin…

Le soir venu, j'entendis mes parents rentrer plus tôt, mon père m'appela pour que je descende rapidement.

« Ha mon fils. Tu vas être heureux, ce soir nous sommes invités à une soirée mondaine organisée par Sœur Edouard. Tu vas pouvoir y rencontrer ta future épouse. Tu vas faire ton entré dans ce salon le regard fier ! »

« Mon épouse ? »

« Oui mon garçon, ton épouse ! La femme avec qui tu vas fonder une famille et avoir des enfants. Comme moi et ta mère. » dit-il en prenant dans ses bras sa femme.

« Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être avec une fille, ce n'est pas intéressant Père ! »

« Allons mon fils, il est de ton devoir de te trouver une femme, tu ne peux pas finir seul voyons. De plus elle t'aidera dans tes tâches quotidiennes et elle s'occupera des enfants aussi ! »

Alors mon futur était réduit à épouser une fille que je ne connaissais pas et n'aimais pas, fonder une famille et faire semblant d'être heureux aux yeux du monde ? Telle était la vie qui m'était destinée ? Hors de question ! Je ne voulais pas !

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ! Personne n'a pensé à me demander mon avis ? N'ai-je pas mon mot à dire dans le choix de ma future épouse ?! »

« PETER ! JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE CETTE FAÇON ! TU IRA POINT FINAL ! MONTE IMMÉDIATEMENT DANS TA CHAMBRE ! »

Devant tant de haine dans son regard, je ne pus que me soumettre à son souhait, j'exécutais alors son ordre sans aucunes objections.  
Je montais lentement les escaliers, ma nourrice vint m'aider à me préparer pour la soirée. Elle me donna les vêtements que je devais enfiler, puis elle me dit dans un sourire :

« Tu sais, ton père n'est pas une mauvaise personne, il a fait bien des sacrifices pour sa famille, et mis de côté bien des rêves. Il les a rangé dans un tiroir, et chaque soir, il les ressort, mais il est de plus en plus difficile de refermer ce tiroir, mais il le fait quand même. Et c'est pour cela qu'il est courageux ! »

Des rêves ? Mon père aussi voulait être quelqu'un d'autre de celui qu'il devait être ? Pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait alors ? pourquoi n'a-t-il pas cru en ses rêves ? Je ne trouvais pas ça courageux mais lâche !  
Il n'a pas voulu affronter son destin, et il était hors de question que je fasse pareil que lui ! S'il a fait des sacrifices pour sa famille, pourquoi il ne s'occupe jamais de moi ? S'il est censé m'aimer, pourquoi ne vient-il jamais me voir ? Pareil pour ma mère, elle vente juste mes mérites, mais pas une fois elle est venue me dire bonne nuit. Pas une seule fois elle a préparé avec amour un de mes goûters ! Par une seule elle ne m'a réellement aimé…

Les gouttes d'eau qui sortaient de mes yeux malgré moi ne voulaient plus s'arrêter…. J'avais beau les retenir, je ne pouvais pas…  
Ma place n'était pas dans ce monde, elle était ailleurs ! Dans un endroit où il n'y aurait plus de règles ! Plus de jugements ! Plus de pression ! Juste de la liberté !

Alors que mes parents se préparaient pour aller au salon, j'en profitais pour sortir le plus discrètement possible dehors, ma chambre n'était pas très haute, et on pouvait facilement sortir par la fenêtre. Je l'ouvris alors, je pris avec moi un peu de nourriture, ma précieuse épée en plastique, et puis je partie seul dans la nuit glacial.

* * *

Les rues étaient désertes, pas un bruit, juste le claquement des volets à cause du vent, ou le miaulement de certains chats… Cela me faisait peur…

Puis après plusieurs dizaine de minutes de marche, je vis un merveilleux jardin orné d'une magnifique statue de bronze en son centre représentant un petit garçon. C'était le jardin de Kensington, à Londres. Il était magnifique, je m'amusai alors à faire semblant de combattre un pirate, le vent froid dans mes cheveux me donnait des frissons, mais j'aimais cela ! Tellement de sensations nouvelles que j'adorais se présentaient à moi en cet instant précis.

Puis je montai sur un banc pour m'imaginer que j'étais sur un bateau volant ! Mais en positionnant mal mon pied, je tombai la tête la première contre le sol glacé de ce parc. J'avais mal, du sang s'échappait de ma peau et cela me picotait.

Alors que je pleurais pour évacuer toute la pression retenue depuis trop longtemps, une lumière aveuglante vint briser cet instant. Je mettais mes mains devant mes yeux pour me protéger et attendis, puis quand je les enlevais, une minuscule créature scintillante était devant moi. Elle portait une petite robe verte qui ne lui couvrait pas grand-chose, ainsi que deux boucles dorées qui venaient perlées ces oreilles.  
Elle avait un chignon en guise de coiffure et elle me fit un sourire des plus réconfortants.

Je sus en cet instant précis que je pouvais lui faire confiance, je lui souris également et la pris dans mes mains, je la regardais assez longtemps en me demandant ce que je devais faire.

« Tu veux jouer avec moi ? » furent les seules paroles que je réussi à lui dire. Elle me regarda alors un peu surprise, c'est comme si elle ne s'était pas attendus à ce que je lui demande cela. Puis elle sourit de plus belle et me jeta de la poussière dorée sur le nez. J'éternuai un bon coup avant de me rendre compte que mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

Je ne pourrai dire ce que j'ai ressenti en cet instant précis : une bouffé de joie m'avait envahie, je ne sentais plus le froid, je ne sentais plus la douleur ! Seul comptait pour moi cette sensation de…. DE LIBERTÉ !

Je pris mon envol très rapidement, parcourant les rues de Londres avec cette fée à mes côtés ! J'étais tellement heureux à ce moment-là que j'avais oublié les bonne manières, mais je m'en fichais, je voulais juste profiter à fond de cet instant magique, au cas où cela ne soit encore qu'un maudit rêve qui semblait réel.

Pourtant après avoir volé toute la nuit, elle commença à tirer mes habits puis elle me fit signe de la suivre. Je décidai donc de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne disparaisse vers l'horizon. Nous commencions à nous diriger vers le ciel étoilé, il était d'une beauté que je ne saurais décrire correctement. Jamais je ne mettais senti aussi bien ! Ce n'était plus des larmes de désespoir qui venaient coulées sur mes joues, mais des larmes de joie !  
Nous volions donc tout droit vers les étoiles, enfin une en particulier, et puis après une bonne dizaine de minutes de vol, un puissant tourbillon de toutes les couleurs nous engloutissait.

« HAAAAAAAA ! » j'avais réellement peur pour le coup ! Je ne voyais plus la fée, où était-elle ?

Et puis après 1min de voyage intensif dans ce tourbillon multicolore, je m'écrasai directement sur un nuage. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, la fée avait atterrit toute souriante à côté de moi. C'est peut-être elle Wendy ? Elle est ravissante en tout cas, je n'avais jamais approché de fille avant aujourd'hui alors je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, ni quoi dire…  
Je regardai alors nerveusement vers le bas, et je vis une île magnifique aux couleurs étincelantes, avec des fontaines et une végétation merveilleuse.

Je m'appelle Peter Pan, j'ai 12ans, et je viens de vivre la plus merveilleuse des aventures que pourrait souhaiter n'importe quel enfant !

* * *

 _ **Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre !**_

 _ **J'espère réellement que vous avez aimé ! Envoyez-moi une petite review pour me donner votre point de vue, même petite cela me ferrait très plaisir ! :D**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année ! Un bon noël, un bon réveillon ! Que tout se passe bien pour vous, et comme on dit : à l'année prochaine ;)**_

 ** _Gros zoubi !_**


	2. La légende du Pays Imaginaire !

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **OUI JE SUIS EXTRÊMEMENT EN RETARD ! Veuillez me pardonnez s'il vous plait ! Je dois avouer qu'avec les études et les autres fictions, je n'ai pas forcément trouvé le temps d'écrire la suite. D'autant plus que ce chapitre ne m'a vraiment pas inspiré. L'histoire deviendra plus passionnante par la suite vous verrez ;)**_

 _ **Aussi je vous promet que je finirais cette fiction, je peux vous assurez qu'il n'y aura pas d'abandon.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Louise :_** Coucou ! Alors je suis surprise de te retrouver parmi les lectrices de cette fiction ^^ Je pensais que tu ne suivais que le fandom de Dragon. Enfin bon, je ne vais pas te cacher que ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D  
Je suis flatté que tu me dises cela, même si pour ce chapitre, je suis moins convaincus qu'elle soit belle mon écriture x)  
Alors oui, j'aimerai bien un jour écrire sur Fairy Tail et Harry Potter, mais bon il y a déjà tellement de fictions que je pense que je vais me concentrer déjà sur celles que je publie en ce moment, on verra par la suite :)  
Bonne lecture !

 _ **LoWwLoWw :**_ Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Comment ça va toi ? Là aussi je suis surprise de te voir lire cette fiction, mais tout aussi heureuse ;)  
Alors oui je me suis dis que c'était intéressant de montrer comment Peter Pan avait rejoint le Pays Imaginaire, connaître le commencement en fait. Et tu verra que dans ce chapitre, j'ai fais la même chose, mais pour Clochette.  
Bonne lecture !

 _ **Isabella-57 :**_ Salut ! Je suis contente de te voir parmi les lecteurs de cette fiction et je t'en remercie ! :D  
Pour les fautes, si tu pouvais me dire où tu en as remarqué ça me ferai vraiment plaisir, car je ne vois pas du tout où j'en ai fais malheureusement x)  
Le prochain chapitre mettra moins de temps à sortir, promis ! :)  
Je te souhaite également bon courage et merci encore. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _La légende du Pays Imaginaire !_

Je ne le connaissais pas, pourtant il m'avait semblé qu'une part infime de mon être pouvait lui faire confiance. Je décidai donc de croire en mon cœur et d'aider ce pauvre petit qui me semblait perdu. Il avait l'air si fragile à ce moment-là, qu'il aurait été cruel de ma part de le laisser entre les bras de la mort. Car avec ce froid il n'aurait pas tenu bien longtemps malheureusement.

Je ne connaissais rien de son histoire et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de tout connaitre de cet enfant. Il était en train de jouer au pirate et venait de se blesser en tombant du banc sur lequel il était. Ses larmes étaient si pures et si intenses que j'aie su en cet instant qu'il éprouvait une grande douleur et qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

Je décidai alors d'apparaître dans un flot de lumière très intense. Je sus à son expression qu'il semblait troublé par mon arrivée. Chose qui est facilement compréhensible je dois dire.

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus réconfortant avant de me poser entre ses mains glacées. Ma simple présence eu dont de le faire sourire, pourtant je sentais bien que malgré ce petit instant de bonheur que je venais de lui apporter, il avait encore encré en lui un horrible souvenir. Je balayai du regard ce qui nous entourai et j'aperçus un petit baluchon, je pus deviner sans difficultés qu'il venait certainement de quitter sa famille. Cela me rappela immédiatement ce que j'avais vécu il y a de ça 1an…

* * *

Flash-Back :

Les fées naissent dès qu'un nouvel enfant arrive sur Terre. En effet, le premier éclat de rire d'un enfant est bien plus puissant qu'il n'y parait puisqu'il s'agit de la condition primordiale à la naissance d'une fée. En ce qui concerne sa survie, c'est une autre affaire. Lorsque l'on cesse de croire aux fées, celles-ci se meurent car elles puisent leur magie dans la foi en leur existence. Et c'est à partir de l'éclat de rire d'un enfant nommé Peter que je suis apparue ! Je suis donc lié à cet enfant pour le restant de ma vie. S'il jamais il venait à ne plus croire aux fées, je disparaitrai petit à petit. Et c'est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer. Je me nomme Tinn-Tamm, et je suis en train de perdre mes pouvoirs magiques à cause de l'environnement où évolue l'enfant dont je suis lié.

La reine des fées savait pertinemment que je ne pourrai rester très longtemps en vie, alors au lieu de m'aider à retrouver ce jeune garçon, elle m'a mise à la tâche, et forcée à faire toutes les corvées ingrates qu'aucune autre fée ne voulait faire. J'ai ainsi donc passées mes journées entières à servir de bonne femme de chambre car elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à moi. En effet, la fée disparait lorsque l'enfant grandit, et donc la reine ne veut pas e^tre triste lors de cet évènement, donc elle reste amie uniquement avec celles dont elle est sûre que l'enfant croira toujours en elle.

Le palais de la reine des fées se situait au milieu d'une immense pleine. Beaucoup d'arbres venaient entourés cet édifice qui lévitait légèrement au-dessus du sol. Il était fait de marbre blanc et plusieurs tours venait l'orné, des millions de fenêtres prenaient place et sa forme de losange lui donnait beaucoup d'allure. Toutes les fées y vivent, chacune d'elles avaient une petite chambre qui lui était réservé. Un peu comme une ruche d'abeille.

On me demandait sans cesse des tâches ingrates tel que laver le sol à la main, ou encore nettoyer les 3000 fenêtres du château.

« Bah alors Tinn-Tamm on traine ? »

« En même temps, vu sa capacité magique, elle risque pas d'arriver à grand-chose hahaha ! »

« Les filles allons, ce n'est pas de sa faute si le gamin dont elle est lié ne crois pas en elle, en même temps, vu son physique c'est normal que personne ne s'intéresse à elle ! »

« HAHAHA ! »

Trois pimbêches de fées venaient de passer près de moi, vêtues toutes les trois d'un diadème et d'une somptueuse robe, elles se pavanaient librement devant moi sous prétexte qu'elles avaient le droit de rendre visite à leur humain. Car oui il existe des fées qui se font décevoir le droit suprême d'aller voir l'enfant à qui elles sont attachées pour lui prouver que les fées existent. Personne à part certaines fées disposant de cet avantage n'est autorisé à quitter notre monde.

Pourtant, alors que les gouttes de lune venaient se perdre dans l'immensité du lac qui arborait le palais, je me surpris à faire une petite escapade nocturne dans le but d'aller trouver cet humain. Je fus soudain pris d'un courage inébranlable. Malheureusement avec mes ailes qui étaient fragilisées par le manque de foi, je ne pus aller bien loin, j'étais épuisée d'avoir parcouru tant de chemin avec mes petits pieds frêles.

Je poussais les branches les unes après les autres, j'escaladais les montagnes, je traversais les rivières, et lorsque le jour se leva. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais parcouru qu'une heure de vol. Epuisée par tant d'efforts, je me laissai aller quelques heures dans les bras de Morphée, bien à l'abri sous les feuillages d'un buisson qui avait rencontré mon périple.

Je fus cependant réveillée par le vacarme que faisait l'armée royale, sûrement à ma recherche.

« Trouvez-là ! Il lui est formellement interdit de passer les frontières du pays des fées ! »

« Et si jamais sa majesté apprend que nous l'avons laissé s'échapper, je ne donne pas chère de nos ailes ! »

Manifestement, j'avais attiré l'attention malgré moi. Il fallait que je reste discrète, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de finir les restant de mes jours à faire des tâches ménagères pour une reine qui ne s'occupait absolument pas de ses sujets !

J'attendis alors la tombé de la nuit pour pouvoir poursuivre mon périple. Mais avant cela, je m'installai confortablement sur un rocher pour pouvoir redonner de l'énergie à mon estomac, je sorti donc de mon sac préalablement préparé au château, un peu de quoi grignoter. Une fois mon ventre rassasié, je poursuivi mon chemin. Au bout de quelques jours d'intense marche, non sans difficultés pour éviter la garde royale qui sillonnait le pays, je fus arrivé à la lisière du royaume. Une gigantesque barrière arc-en-ciel se dressait devant moi. J'étais prête à la traverser lorsque je fus soudain prise de panique, qu'allais-je découvrir à l'extérieur ? je ne connais rien du monde humain, de plus je ne sais même pas où il se trouve, ni comment retrouver Peter… Mais les cris de la garde royale réduisirent de beaucoup mon hésitation, ni une, ni deux, je franchis cette barrière magique. Une intense douleur me pris dans la poitrine, je criai alors de toutes mes forces lorsque je sentis que ma voie s'éteignait peu à peu dans ma bouche. Mon corps entier était devenu glacé. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais pétrifié dans cet arc-en-ciel, soudain un violant tourbillon s'acharna sur moi et je perdis connaissance.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je fus éblouis par la décharge de lumière qui s'abattit sur moi, je refermai alors aussitôt mes yeux pour ne les rouvrir doucement que quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsque je fus habitué à la luminosité, je balayai du regard ce qui se trouvait autour de moi. Une immense baie reposait devant moi, une fontaine venait se jetée dans celle-ci et le reflet du soleil dansait sur l'eau qui arborait un bleu profond.

Cependant malgré la beauté de cette île, cela ne pouvait pas être le lieu où les humains vivent puisque j'en ai aperçu aucuns. Je fis un rapide survol de l'île, mais je ne trouvai malheureusement aucunes issues.

Un an se passa sur cette île pendant cette longue année, je pouvais enfin faire ce qui me plaisait, pourtant je m'ennuyai fermement, j'étais seule et je sentais et si je continuai comme cela, j'allais mourir d'ennui. Un jour, alors que je me prélassais comme à mon habitude sur la lagune, je sentis un pouvoir inconnu s'emparer de tout mon corps ! C'est comme si je revivais ! Je voulu alors tenter de voler pour la première fois de ma vie, et m'enlaça et… je m'envolai ! C'était incroyable comme sensation, le vent frais qui venait se fracturer sur mes rougies par le froid, mes cheveux et mes vêtements qui se plient aux ordres du vent frais, mon corps n'étant plus soumis à l'action de la gravité…. Tant de sensations nouvelles en si peu de temps… J'étais juste… LIBRE !

Puis à force de voler, je me rendis compte que je pouvais traverser le ciel de ce pays. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je volai donc très vite en direction des nuages, sans m'arrêter. Le froid gagnait rapidement ma peau mais je faisais abstraction. Alors que je traversais l'immense ciel, je fus prise dans un énorme tourbillon aux milles couleurs. Ce tourbillon me fit perdre la tête, mais lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je pus apercevoir une magnifique ville éclairée par une chaine d'ampoules étincelantes. La vue était tout simplement à couper le souffle ! J'y découvrais des quais, des péniches, des entrepôts, des monuments, et… le plus beau de tous, une somptueuse horloge qui trônait au milieu de cette ville.

Mais malheureusement, avant que je n'ai pu admirer d'avantage le paysage, je fus soudain pris d'un vertige inexplicable, je tombai alors comme une pierre sur le goudron froid et dur de cette rue. Je ne savais du tout où j'étais, pourtant à ce moment-là, les larmes d'un enfant retinrent mon attention, et c'est en suivant ce son que je le vis, là, en train de pleurer car il venait de tomber : Peter !

Fin du fash-back !

* * *

« Tu veux jouer avec moi ? » ces mots me ramenèrent bien vite à la réalité ! C'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'adressait la parole pour me demander une requête pareille. Jamais de ma triste vie je ne m'étais amusée. J'ignorai d'ailleurs ce que ce mot signifiait exactement. Je fus alors surprise, puis je décidai de le remercier pour l'attention qu'il m'avait porté. La seule chose que je transportais avec moi était de la poussière de fée, c'est une matière que les fées sécrètent naturellement et en grand quantité lorsque les enfants ont toute foi en elles.

En parlant d'essence magique, je ne mettais jamais sentie aussi bien ! J'avais l'impression de revivre, ce fut un véritable bonheur, je sécrétais maintenant de la poussière de fée en très, très grand quantité, c'était réellement un miracle. Je regardai alors Peter en souriant bêtement, que je lui étais reconnaissante, sans le savoir il m'avait sauvé la vie !

Après lui avoir balancé un peu de cette poussière pour le remercier convenablement, je me rendis compte assez rapidement que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Sérieusement ? Il pouvait voler !

Et c'est alors que débuta une magnifique promenade aérienne dans les rues de Londres, c'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi légère, aussi bien, aussi… LIBRE !

Oui j'étais enfin libérée de cette vie minable, je pouvais à présent faire tout ce dont je souhaitais, et en plus je n'étais plus seule. J'avais quelqu'un à mes côtés, à cet instant, je regardais Peter comme si c'était la plus belle chose qui m'est été donné de voir.

Puis pendant que nous tournâmes dans les rues désertes de cette belle ville, je me demandai si notre place n'était pas plutôt sur cette île sur laquelle je m'étais enfoui quelques heures auparavant. Aucunes personnes pour nous dire quoi faire ni quoi dire, personne pour nous interdire de faire ci ou ça !

L'apparition soudain d'un mur me fit revenir bien rapidement à la réalité, je l'esquivai donc à la dernière seconde, avant de tirer les vêtements de Peter. Je ne pouvais malheureusement plus parler, alors autant lui faire comprendre d'une autre manière. Je savais très bien comment retrouver le chemin qui menait à cette île, je venais d'une boule de gaz très lumineuse, je volai donc dans sa direction. Je me retournai brièvement pour savoir si Peter me suivait toujours, lorsque j'eu confirmation, je continuais donc sans m'arrêter. Nous passâmes dans un tourbillon multicolore avant de retomber de plein fouet sur les nuages. Ce qui était étrange c'est que Peter pouvait librement marcher dessus.

Mais le plus étrange dans tout cela, était que l'île me paraissait complètement différente de tout à l'heure, comme si la simple présence de Peter lui avait redonné de l'énergie, c'était incroyable !

Je fis un regard avec à nouveau compagnon, il semblait terriblement gêné par ma présence, cela ne me dérangea nullement, je lui fis bien comprendre qu'il était ici pour s'amuser et non pour s'embêter avec des sentiments de grandes personnes !

« Ouah mais c'est magnifique ici ! Comment connaissais-tu l'existence d'un tel endroit ? » me demanda-t-il d'un air tout à fait innocent.

Je ne savais quoi lui répondre, j'essayais tant bien que mal de parler, mais les seuls sons qui sortirent de mon corps fussent des titillements de cloches.

Bien évidemment il me regarda étrangement, tentant désespérément de comprendre ce que je pouvais bien raconter. Au bout d'un certain moment il abandonna.

« Laisse tomber, je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce que tu racontes. » me dit-il dans l'embarras.

Je fis alors de grands gestes pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que j'aimerai beaucoup faire le tour de l'île avec lui. Il ne mit pas très longtemps à savoir ce que je voulais lui faire passer comme message. Nous partîmes alors à la rencontre de notre futur terrain de jeu. Nous aperçûmes une lagune aux sirènes, elles portaient de magnifiques colliers de perles bleues, surmontées d'une étoile de mer dans leurs cheveux. C'est bizarre, elles n'étaient pas là la première fois que je suis arrivé ici, dès qu'elles nous aperçurent, elles faisaient nous faisaient de grands signes pour qu'on les rejoigne. Enfin « on », juste Peter plutôt, car j'étais inexistante à leur yeux. Il commença à s'amuser réellement avec elles, il leur piquait leur étoile de mer et les défiai de le rattraper. Cela me mit dans une colère profonde, ni une, ni deux, je me précipitai sur elles pour les jeter dans l'eau. J'étais rouge de haine, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais Peter m'appartient à moi et à moi seule ! Lorsqu'il me vit faire, il fut très surpris !

« La fée ? Bah qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? On s'amusait bien, pourquoi tu viens tout gâcher ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Laisse Peter, ce n'est pas grave ce n'est pas comme si je n'aimais pas l'eau, viens donc me réchauffer ! » lui répondit la sirène que j'avais poussée dans un sourire narquois.

« Oh… euh…. Oui pas de soucis ! »

QUOI ?! Peter voulait réchauffer cette peste de sirène ! J'hallucine ! Mais l'esprit trop enfantin de Peter ne comprit pas le sous-entendu caché de cette phrase. Puisqu'en effet, il alla rapidement dans la forêt pour couper des grandes feuilles d'arbre et ainsi les mettre autour des épaules de la jeune femme, qui sembla d'ailleurs terriblement déçue. Moi cela me fit exploser de rire. Un rire cristallin que je ne pouvais contenir plus longtemps en moi tellement la situation était comique.

Après avoir joué encore quelques temps avec elles, nous partîmes en direction d'un camp de peaux rouge, là encore c'était la première fois que je les voyais, et Peter semblait émerveillé par chaque nouvelle découverte.

Ces peaux rouge ne semblaient pas faire attention à nous, aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraitre, ils se contentaient de ramasser du bois pour leur feu de camps, cependant Peter arriva et s'amusa alors à piquer leur calumet de la paix, ou les plumes qu'ils avaient au-dessus de la tête. Pour le coup cela fit moins rire ces graves gens qui immédiatement se mirent en colère et crièrent sur Peter pour qu'il leur rendre leur affaire. Pourtant cela amusa de plus belle le jeune homme qui n'était pas prêt à recourir à leur requête.

Moi de mon côté, je me mis à faire pareil, et je dû avouer que cela était très plaisant, en effet l'adrénaline du moment me donnait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau des ailes ! C'était merveilleux ! Puis à un moment donnée, une jeune fille du nom de « Lili la tigresse » fit son apparition, et j'ai l'impression que Peter semblait subjugué par sa vue. Cela encore une fois me rendit folle de jalousie. Je me précipitai sur elle pour lui voler son collier, elle me pourchassa un bon moment, et lorsque Peter fut sorti de sa transe, il se mit à me poursuivre pour récupérer son collier et lui rendre, puis il me un signe de tête dans le but de partir.

« Pardon pour le dérangement ! » fit-il à l'adresse des indiens.

J'ai eu l'impression que cette Lili la tigresse était bouleversée par l'intervention de Peter, puisqu'elle devint encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais ce détail ne passe visiblement pas inaperçu aux yeux de Peter puisqu'il me dit par la suite :

« Hé j'ai l'impression que les filles sont toutes folles de moi ici ! » avait-il dit dans un sourire ravageur.

C'est drôle mais le Peter que j'ai connu à Londres n'était pas du tout comme cela, il a changé du tout au tout, comme si les adultes avaient empêché sa personnalité de s'exprimer.

Je ne pus faire qu'un son de cloche en guise de réponse, mais j'ai l'impression que cette fois-ci, il avait un peu comprit ce que je voulu dire puisqu'il rigola de bon cœur.

« Tu es vraiment hyper marrante toi ! Oh d'ailleurs je vais t'appeler Fée Clochette ! Bah oui tu fais tout le temps des titillements de cloches, donc Clochette ! »

Je lui fis un large sourire pour lui montrer que j'étais d'accord avec lui, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un accordait de l'attention et qu'on m'appelai par un prénom, au lieu de dire « la souillonne » ou « la femme de ménage ». Et puis je dois avouer que mon ancien prénom ne me plaisait pas vraiment, donc je suis contente du nouveau nom qu'il m'a donné. Pendant un moment je fis une petite moue suite à ce souvenir douloureux, mais il disparut bien vite car Peter venait de me prendre entre ses mains pour m'annoncer d'un large sourire :

« Dis clochette, on restera toujours ensemble pas vrai ? »

Ce moment-là fut de loin le meilleur moment de toute ma vie, c'est comme si je pouvais respirer à nouveau ! Je sentais une boule d'énergie se former en moi, un pouvoir magique que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'à leur. Je sautillais alors partout autour de moi, et je déversais une grande quantité de poussière de fée sur lui, si grande qu'il finit par éternuer. Je rigolai donc de bon cœur, il me sourit et me provoqua :

« Oh attend toi, si je t'attrape ! »

Nous entamâmes une grande course poursuite, jamais de ma vie je ne m'étais autant amusée ! Dans la foulé je me dirigeai sous dans une grotte, je passais près d'une fontaine, et je vis alors Peter qui s'amusait à pécher des poissons pour me les balancer dans l'eau 5m plus haut.

Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de joie de vivre ! Puis nous continuâmes à voler comme cela, sans but précis. Lorsque soudain un boulet de canon qui manqua de m'assommer nous fîmes perdre le sourire.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la source du tir. Nous aperçûmes alors un bateau remplis de pirates à bord qui nous fixait d'un mauvais œil, alors que je fus prise de panique, Peter lui semblait pris d'un amusant encore plus fou puisqu'il ne jeta à corps perdu sur le bateau, avant de faire des grimaces devant les pirates et d'esquiver avec agilité tous les boulets de canon. Il s'amusait à leur piquer leur chapeau et leur épée avant de balancer tout ça à la flotte. Je me joignis alors à lui et fit de même, l'un d'eux essayait de m'attraper dans son chapeau, à force de tournoyer autour de lui, il perdit la tête et tomba à l'eau. Nous rigolâmes de bon cœur avec Peter.

Pourtant, alors que nous passions du bon temps avec ces pirates, lorsque l'un deux débarqua, Peter blêmit soudainement.

« Mouche, que se passe-t-il ? » cira ce dernier.

« Capitaine, un petit enfant qui vole vient nous embêter. »

« Que dis-tu ? Un garçon qui vole ? HAHAHA Mouche, c'est impo.. » lorsqu'il vit Peter, celui-ci se tut et demanda à son second de le pincer pour savoir s'il ne rêvait pas.

« AÏE ! MOUCHE ! » le petit pirate assez rond tremblait de peur, il rétorqua…

« Mé… mé… mais… c'est vous… vous qui.. qui m'avez… deman… demandez ça capi… capitaine ! » bégaya-t-il effrayé !

Cet homme qui se faisait appelé Capitaine avait les yeux marron et portait un ridicule chapeau surmonté de plumes rouges. Il était vêtu d'un manteau également rouge. Il possédait des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, bouclés et longs qui flottaient au vent. Sa moustache suivait le même mouvement. Il était vraiment repoussant.

Dès qu'il entra dans notre champs de vision, Peter me pris dans sa main et s'envola à une vitesse folle.

« Allez viens Clochette partons ! » me lança-t-il.

J'ignorais pourquoi, mais il semblait que ce capitaine lui faisait vraiment très peur. En effet il était tout pâle. Enfin le plus étrange c'est que depuis qu'il a vu ce mystérieux capitaine, le temps de l'île avait subitement changé, il faisait du brouillard. Impossible de savoir comment le temps avait pu si rapidement passé d'un magnifique soleil à un brouillard comme cela. Ma surprise fut encore plus grande lorsque le soleil revint quelques minutes plus tard, cela était très mystérieux. Je n'y prêta cependant plus attention puisque nous nous étions mis en tête de construire un abris pour la nuit, après avoir parcouru de nouveau l'île à la recherche du coin idéal, nous vîmes une souche d'arbre dans laquelle nous pouvions nous faufiler. En un regard je compris exactement ses pensées, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde lui et moi.

* * *

Après plus semaines passée sur notre île, nous avions finalement construit notre repère dans cette souche d'arbre.

Peter avait trouvé des vêtements à sa taille, il était entièrement vêtu de vert, je dois dire que cela ne me laissai pas indifférente, il était tout simplement magnifique comme cela.

Nous avions fait des indiens nos amis, en effet nous leur rendions souvent visite, malheureusement les sirènes étaient toujours là elles aussi. Je devais donc me montrer encore plus ingénieuse à chaque fois dans le but de trouver un stratagème pour les éloigner de mon Peter.

Les pirates étaient devenus notre distraction, on s'amusait follement avec eux, d'ailleurs un jour, Peter avait coupé la main du Capitaine avant de la balancer à un crocodile, depuis ce jour nous l'avons renommé « Le Capitaine Crochet » car un crochet était venu remplacer sa main gauche. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mais le brouillard se levait toujours lorsque Peter apercevait ce Capitaine…. C'est comme si le temps changeait en fonction des émotions de ce dernier.

* * *

Puis plusieurs années passèrent, un jour alors que Peter s'amusait avec les sirènes et que moi je réfléchissais à un moyen de les faire disparaitre, je vis un enfant endormi sur la plage. Il avait les cheveux marron comme ses yeux, il était un peu rond et semblait perdu aux pays des rêves. Je tentai alors de le réveiller mais rien n'y fit, j'appelai alors Peter pour qu'il vienne essayer.

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a Clochette ? » Après avoir remué dans tous les sens, il comprit finalement que je voulais qu'il me suive. Une fois sur place, il regarda attentivement le jeune garçon avant de me dire :

« Mais c'est génial ! Un nouvel arrivant, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu plus ! »

Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit enfin les yeux, il semblait complètement déboussolé. Il regardait frénétiquement tout autour de lui.

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Peter Pan ! Ça te dis de jouer avec nous ? »

« Heu… où on est ? Elle est où ma maman ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Ta maman ? C'est quoi ça ? » lui répondit Peter.

Je fus terriblement surprise, Peter avait oublié ce qu'était une maman.

« Bah… une maman, c'est une personne qui s'occupe de toi, qui prend soin de toi et… »

« C'est une adulte, donc comme tous les adultes, elle est incapable de nous comprendre et nous oblige à faire des choses que l'on a pas envie de faire. Ici tu peux être libre de faire tout ce qui te chante, sans que personne ne te dise quoi que ce soit ! »

Ce jeune garçon regarda Peter comme s'il était fou, Peter voulu alors lui faire comprendre qu'il disait vrai, il me regarda avec un sourire non dissimilé puis me lança :

« Clochette, tu sais ce que tu dois faire ? »

Je compris alors aussitôt où il voulait en venir, je balançai alors sur ce pauvre garçon de la poussière de fée, et ce dernier s'éleva dans les airs.

« Alors ? On n'est pas bien là ? » s'écria Peter avant de s'envoler avec lui.

Je vis alors un large sourire venir illuminer son visage, il semblait beaucoup apprécier cette île, sûrement autant que nous. Il en oublia rapidement ses parents.

« Au fait tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Heu… »

C'est marrent, ce jeune après avoir passé une journée entière en notre compagnie, semblait perdre la mémoire au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je trouvais cela très étrange…

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'appeler « Le frisé » ! Ça te convient ? » lui demanda-t-il tout sourire.

« C'est parfait, mais heu… pourquoi le frisé ? »

« Tout simplement parce que tu as les cheveux frisés ! »

« Haaa d'accord ! »

Il semblait un peu longue à la détente cet enfant, mais dans tous les cas cela faisait plaisir de voir un nouvel ami.

* * *

Puis les semaines passèrent, nous avions vu d'autres enfant qui étaient arrivé sur notre île, cela était d'ailleurs très étrange, pourquoi arrivaient-ils ici ? Et pourquoi oubliaient-ils tout de leur vie d'avant ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses…

Je décidai donc de ne pas trop de prendre la tête et de juste profiter de l'instant présent avec eux. En effet cela me faisait un bien fou, j'adorais ma nouvelle vie avec eux, on mangeait ce qu'on voulait, on s'amusait à se noyer, à s'éclabousser, à embêter les pirates. Et le plus marrent était avec les peaux rouge, on se divertissait à les trouver et les emprisonner, on les libérait peu avant la tombée de la nuit, ils faisaient exactement la même chose. Les sirènes étaient toujours en train d'admirer mon Peter, et cela avait toujours le don de m'exaspérer au plus haut point.

Et c'est comme cela que des années passèrent, je pourrai maintenant décrire avec certitude les habitudes de l'île que nous avons d'ailleurs renommé « Le pays imaginaire ! ». Une idée de la Guigne, un des garçons qui nous a rejoints. Ils sont finalement au nombre de sept, la Plume, Bonzig, les Jumeaux, le Frisé, et la Guigne.

Le temps de l'île change en fonction de l'humeur de Peter, si ce dernier est joyeux alors il fera du soleil, en revanche s'il est anxieux ou stressé, le brouillard s'installera sur le pays imaginaire. Par contre je dois avouer que je ne l'ai encore jamais vu triste, pas une seule fois, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer si cela devait arriver.

Les garçons qui nous avaient rejoints étaient des enfants qui avaient perdu leur nourrice, et qui ont été envoyés au Pays Imaginaire lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas été réclamés depuis sept jours. Et depuis que l'on vit ici, personne n'a grandi, pas même moi, nous sommes restés jeune et je pense que nous le resteront éternellement, du moins c'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à l'arrivé d'une certaine Wendy…

Je m'appelle Clochette, et je suis la fée de Peter Pan. Accompagné des garçons perdus, nous passons notre temps à nous amuser au Pays Imaginaire, l'endroit où l'on ne grandi jamais !

* * *

 ** _Voili, voilu !_**

 ** _Alors le prochain point de vue sera celui de... *roulement de tambour* WENDY !_**

 ** _L'histoire va commencer à devenir de plus en plus intéressante, ce chapitre là n'était pas forcément nécessaire, mais j'avoue que l'idée de savoir comment s'est "construit" le pays imaginaire me plaisait bien._**

 ** _Dans cette fiction, je pense que je vais continuer la fiction "L'après Peter Pan" de MissLullaby's, qui n'a malheureusement jamais terminé son histoire... (je vous dirai bien d'aller la lire car c'est une fiction magnifique, mais cela est très frustrant de ne pas avoir la fin... )  
Qu'en pensez-vous ? _**

**_Bref, sur ce,_**

 ** _Gros zoubi !_**


End file.
